


The Adventures of The Avengers in Tomodachi Life

by xAglow



Series: Tomodachi [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Tomodachi Life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAglow/pseuds/xAglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started playing Tomodachi Life and added all the Avengers to hang out with my look-alike and some of the cast from Harry Potter. This is some of the stuff they get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 06/25/2015

This is how my game stands right now:

06/25/2015

(Avengers)

Bruce Banner - Status: Single; BF: Ororo Munroe

Bucky Barnes - Status: Dating Natasha Romanova; Parents: Stephanie Lupin/Remus Lupin; Siblings: Maria Hill & Wade Wilson; BF: Steve Rogers

Clint Barton - Status: Single; Ex: Kate Bishop

Kate Bishop - Status: Single; Ex: Clint Barton; 

Nick Fury - Status: Married to Maria Hill; Ex: Darcy Lewis; BF: Lily Potter

Maria Hill - Status: Married to Nick Fury; Parents; Stephanie Lupin/Remus Lupin; Siblings: Bucky Barnes & Wade Wilson

Loki Laufeyson - Status: Single; Parents; Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Siblings: Thor Odinson

Darcy Lewis - Status: Married to Steve Rogers; Ex: Sam Wilson, Nick Fury; BF: Pepper Potts

Pietro Maximoff - Status: Dating Wanda Maximoff; BF: Hermione Granger

Wanda Maximoff - Status: Dating Pietro Maximoff; Ex: Tony Stark

Ororo Munroe - Status: Dating Sam Wilson; BF: Bruce Banner

Thor Odinson - Status: Single; Parents; Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Siblings: Loki Laufeyson

Pepper Potts - Status: Single; BF: Darcy Lewis

Steve Rogers - Status: Married to Darcy Lewis; BF: Bucky Barnes

Natasha Romanova - Status: Dating Bucky Barnes; BF: Sam Wilson

Tony Stark - Status: Single; Ex: Wanda Maximoff

Sam Wilson - Status: Dating Ororo Munroe; Ex: Darcy Lewis; BF: Natasha Romanova

Wade Wilson – Status: Single; Parents; Stephanie Lupin/Remus Lupin; Siblings: Bucky Barnes & Maria Hill

 

(Harry Potter)

Hermione Granger – Status: Married to Severus Snape; Children: Thor Odinson & Loki Laufeyson; BF: Pietro Maximoff

Remus Lupin – Status: Married to Stephanie Lupin; Children: Bucky Barnes, Maria Hill, Wade Wilson

James Potter – Status: Married to Lily Potter

Lily Potter – Status: Married to James Potter; BF: Nick Fury

Severus Snape – Status: Married to Hermione Granger; Ex: Stephanie Lupin; Children: Thor Odinson & Loki Laufeyson

 

(Me) 

Stephanie Lupin – Status: Married to Remus Lupin; Ex: Severus Snape; Children: Bucky Barnes, Maria Hill, Wade Wilson


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Tony Stark started dating Kate Bishop.

It was a few days after the divorce of Clint Barton and Kate Bishop. Kate and Pepper Potts ended up on the top of the tower to decompress respectively. They ended up talking about Tony. Both of them agreed he was a really great guy. Pepper wouldn’t normally hang out with the archer (they were only kinda getting along after all), but they seemed to have found each other their by coincidence and connected over an affection for the tempestuous genius.

Pepper left the tower and started hanging out at the apartment of her best friend, Darcy Lewis. They chatted some more about Pepper’s true feelings for Tony and this lead Pepper to decide to do something about it!

Pepper got up the nerve the ask Tony to date and decided to take him on a romantic outing to the Café. She changed into her favorite white bubble dress with the maroon leggings and went off to meet him. Sitting across from him she laid it out. He really was the best part of her life, like the whipping on a mocha. 

It wasn’t until the words were out that Pepper noticed they weren’t alone in the Café. Behind her Kate turned to the couple and addressed Tony. She declared her true feelings. Pepper tried to press her love was greater, but Tony turned to Kate. Pepper went home and ate her favorite food, Avocado, and felt much better. She also treated herself to a new sombrero (in 4 new colours!).

Back at the Café Tony and Kate sat side by side in the booth and enjoyed their newfound relationship. It was short lived because a villain de-aged Kate and Tony just couldn’t date a kid. They got Kate back to her normal age (and height), but their relationship was still over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Sam Wilson helped Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark when they were fighting.

Since Tony Stark owned the tower they all lived, Sam Wilson thought is was a little silly for Bucky Barnes to be throwing things at Tony’s head. Literally. Heavy, breakable and the occasional household appliance where hefted across the room aimed for Tony’s face.

“You’re not touching my arm!” Bucky volleyed over along with Clint’s coffee machine. 

“But it’s so shiny!” Tony persisted, dodging the machine.

Natasha Romanova, Bucky’s girlfriend, sat in the black, sleek couch of the towers common room. Her deep red, pouty lips were flat in seeming disinterest. Her green eyes were shrewd, but shifted between Bucky in the kitchen and Tony at the common room entrance. The only hint she saw the humour of the situation was in the light crinkle at the corner of her eye’s.

“You gonna help me here? Maybe reign in your boy?” Sam said to Natasha over the continued commotions behind him.

“No,” She said simply.

With a huff Sam turned to the most emotionally immature people in the tower “Come on Stark. Bucky?” He pressed.

Bucky turned his glare (and those dark circles under his eyes made quite an affect) to Sam, “He’s. Not. Touching. Me.” He clipped out, jabbing his arm out into the air to point a finger at Tony for affect. 

“But –” Tony tried.

“No,” Sam cut in before Bucky could throw Steve’s cast iron frying pan. “Stark, you don’t need to look at it right now.” Taking a step closer to Tony Sam said a little quieter, “leave off for now. Steve just got him back and he’s still not sleeping. He has nightmares, you know. Of the labs” He said this last with heavy inflection.

“Oh.” Tony puffed, thinking that over. He didn’t stay quite long, “I’ll be back, terminator.”

As Tony flounced out of the room Bucky threw the pan at the Tony’s retreating back, “I don’t get your references!” He said with one last sulk.

“That wasn’t a very successful diffusion.” Natasha said unhelpfully.


End file.
